


You make me stay

by Xiuminbae



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Attempt at Humor, Care of Magical Creatures, Dad Chan and Dad Woojin, Eventual Happy Ending, Fighting, Fluff and Crack, However it all works out in the end, Im bad @ tags please dont be confused, Kidnapping, Light Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings, Over Protective, Possessive Behavior, just a tiny bit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-04-08 12:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19107295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xiuminbae/pseuds/Xiuminbae
Summary: Vampire Chan is living out his dream in the big city with his two unbearable roommates and best friends, warlock Seo Changbin and shapeshifter Han Jisung, yet he's not complaining about the cheap rent!Join the trio as they embark on a magical journey of friendships, love and mystical mayhem!





	1. Spooky

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah I really just thought of this on a whim, I'm just so filled with appreciation towards Stray Kids Cruz their songs helped me through a lot of dark times and it's almost my 1 year anniversary of being blessed enough to call my self a Stay!  
> Please enjoy this story and have a wonderful time reading (":♡

Chan knew this was his calling helping others. The pure joy that filled his ancient heart was enough for him to be certain that this was indeed his calling. That's why he opened a store of some sort. Or more like a boutique. His boutique was cozy and held all the secrets of the realms. Fellow mystical creatures came to him for advice, potions and so on. He had also somehow established a letter service between the underworld and the surface however this was all made possible because of his legacy. And the perks of living over a couple of hundred centuries made his connections with the higher ups that much higher and they granted him access.

The heavens on the other hand caught word of this and decided to perform regularly check up on his business in case of an "dangerous plan of attack" or something along those lines. He zones out every time the arch Guardian angel Seungmin rants about his holy duties. This however was also significantly more fun because demons would often come by for their mail and there was this one specific demon with a blindingly eye smile and pretty plump lips that Seungmin couldn't resist.

Chan loved seeing them all flustred despite their oppositions, in his eyes love had mo boundaries nor limitations. However relations between angels and demons frowned upon within their respectfully communities. Sadly that made the two act with caution not wanting to displease their superiors. Chan just thought the two where cuter than a button. Thinking about cute creatures made Chans mind drift to a lovely werewolf boy who might stop by later. He quickly collected his thoughts and made haste to look presentable. "Oh shoot! I gotta get my highlights in before he comes!" Chan yelled running into the backroom startling a sleepy Welsh Corgi in the presses. Making the shapeshifter Jisung falling off the counter and onto the floor. He barked loudly at the vampire.

"Han Jisung dont think I wont drop you in my scorching brew if you don't shut it" spat the angry tiny yet immensely powerful warlock. The welsh corgi gulped however always up for a challenge, or just to piss off Changbin, Jisung strutted up to the war lock who was busy with his brew and lifted up his left foot. He then proceed to release himself on his hyungs favorite air force 1 sneakers. "WHY YOU LITTLE SH-" Changbin chased after him around the store almost crushing everything in the process.

Jisung quickly maneuvered around the corners his feet might be short but he was fast. Suddently the door bell rang announcing a customer and Jisung knew this was his chance. He quickly shifted to a black cat and crawled his way up the boy and relaxed on the his shoulders. Jisung rested knowing now Changbin couldn't try anything nor do a thing to hurt him.

 

Felix just giggled at the sensation of Jisung in a cat form resting on him. Jisung nuzzeled into the dryards neck taking in the soft pinecone smell. Felix adored all living creatures and especially small animals. And since Jisung preferred to be in his animal form 24/7 Felix was whipped. Changbin glared him down while Han just stuck out his pink little tounge.

Changbin was about to comment on the rude gesture but something was wrong with Felix caught all his immediate attention instead. "Yah Lee Felix I thought I told you to be careful. What happened to your arm?" Changbin scolded the dryad, he knew how sensitive their outer layer was and he looked more worried and mad. "This is just a small insufficient second degree burn.." Felix tried to laugh it off. "A WHAT?" Changbin flared up. Felix closed his eyes waiting his punishment for being so reckless. "You idiot! You're lucky you're cute, c'mere" changbin pouted reaching out for Felix to mend to his wound. "Thank you hyung! I knew I could count on you" Felix bended down slightly in order to place a chaste kiss on his boyfriends chubby cheek.

 

All the mushy lovey dovey actions made Jisung barf and he hopped off just as Changbin brought the younger into his embrace. He opened the catdoor and made his way out to rest in the sunlight for the rest of the evening.

After giving Felix the potions to heal his dryad skin texture Changbin asked him why his roommate wasnt with him since they always show up together. "Woojinnie-hyung? Oh he's taking his sweet time getting ready." Felix chuckled knowing full well that his hyung wanted to look extra pretty today for a reason. "Huh, knew I heared Chanie-hyung scream something or another 'bout some highlights in his hair" Changbin snickered. "Never change anything for me ok hyung, youre perfect just the way you are in my eyes." Felix smiled with warmth and Changbin felt his heart shot out of his chest. He coughed while his face flushed deep red. "Stupid baby cupids.."

 

 

Jisung loved being in small and cute animal bodies. He got away with anything because his hyung where whipped for small and cute things. This was a blessing because this meant he never had it hard. Random people would pet him and call him cute and he basked in the attention loving every second of it. He was peacful in his animal. He had only to think of basic nesseitives in order to live, simple and easy.

However he did work in the shop, sometimes.

They all knew Jisung regarded himself more of an watch dog. He kept a look out for suspicious creatures roaming around the store. He wasnt that powerful like an ancient vampire or had the abilities of a dark magician however he could turn into a elephant and stomp on his enemies. Jisung was curently napping in the sunlight. There was a display outside of the store and Jisung has strategically placed a pillow there so he could rest in peace on the soft surface. He didn't notice a thing nor was he aware of the dangers approaching. A dark creature emgered from the shadows and looked down on the sleeping animal with want in its eyes. "Oh my my, arent you a cute little thing!" The creature smiled with a wicked and sinister look. Jisung was still fast asleep. The creature picked up gently and the sleeping cat softly nuzzeled his head into the warm chest. The creature beamed with joy placing the amimal in a secure hold as it made its way in.

 

 

"Binnie, stop!" Felix giggled. "What, no" Changbin continued to tickle his boyfriend mercilessly. "Someone might walk in, Binnie" Felix lungs couldn't handle it any longer. His eyes were filled with tears and his face was crimson. "I dont care, this is your punishment."

"Binnie..." Felix let a soft groan when Changbins evil fingers hit his weakspot. The other smirked at the reaction. Then the doorbell rang. "Oh blessed the havens!" The dryad sighed and snaked his way out of Changbins vice grip. Changbim forned and looked at the intrusive creature, he meant customer but same thing.

"Welcome to Chans cave of mystical specime and rendevius spices. How may I assist you today? Are you perhaps looking for the MFTU?" He intuitively asked while faking a smile. "Mftu?" The creature titled his head in confusion. It was the first time the incubuss was at the infamous store. "Mail From the Underworld." Changbin casually explained.

"Ah yes, I am."

"Can I get your era code and tracking number please?"

"Pigfeetstreet, 666."

"My friend lives there!" Felix chirped in.

"Ah yes Mr Lee Minho, can I see some ID, please?". Minho was curently currently holding the sleeping black cat in his arms rendering him unable to get his ID. "Hold my kitten." He passed the sleeping animal to Felix. "Jisung?" The dryad petted the sleeping boy. Minho reached down into his pocekts and brought out his ID. "So it has a name?" Minho smiled.

"Yes, this little trouble maker is Jisung" Felix cooed at the little animal cuddling him and giving him soft kisses.

"Cute."

"Yeah, very cute when he pees all over your sneakers." Changbin mumbled sorting out the creatures mail. "Wait, again hyung?" The dryad gasped.

"Ptff" the incubuss couldn't hold it in and laughed at the devious animal. So he was a naughty kitten, noted.

"You belong with ond another." Changbin handed him the package shooting him a glare. If Chan was here he would scold the warlock for his inappropriate customer service but he couldn't give a hellish damn. Minho placed the dark loumius package next to him as he crouched down to pet Jisung, taking him away from the dryad grasp. He hissed softly. Chan came down with streakingly bright highlights in his bleached hair. His make up was done and he was wearing a seductively sher top. He was totally going to score with the handsome werewolf.

"Oh Lix! G'day mate!" The vampire smiled.

"Channnie-hyung, g'day!"

"So uhm wheres woojin? Is he not with you" Chan pouted disappointed as he frantically looked around trying to get a sight of the adorable werewolf.

"Well he said he was definitely dropping by to talk to a certain cute employee..." the dryad shrugged his shoulders.

"What! Who?" Chan whined.

"Oh my god..." Felix facepalmed. The vampire was such a dunce at times.

"Is it Changbin? No wait you said cute." Thr vampire was devastated and let his head hang in defeat.

"HEY!"

"Is it jisung?" Chan was on the verge of tears. He couldn't believe it.

"Excuse me" Minho absurdly said highly offended. He brought the sleeping animal closer to his chest and eyes shot daggers at the vampire.

"Who are you?" The vampire cocked his brow. "Who are you?" The incubuss asked back.

"I asked you first."

"Well I asked you second."

"I own this establishment. "

"Good you for." The incubuss continued to pet the sleeping cat as he had lost all interest in the conversation.

"Oh my god hyung he meams you! Vampires really don't obtain knowledge with age, huh." Felix was dumbfounded.

"What me?" The vampire blushed flabbergasted. Everyone facepalmed. In that exact moment the door bell rang and a big smiling creature walzed in. His eyes were a soft glowing yellow. His face lit up even more if that was even possible when his eyes handed on the vampire.

"Woojinnie-"

"Channie-"

They both fell silent as they looked at each other deeply already lost in an trance. It was as if they were enchanted.

"And this is our que to leave." Changbin grabbed Felix's hand and walked to the backroom while Minho softly lifted up Jisung in one hand and the package in the other and walked out. The incubuss just essentially kidnapping the sleeping boy but no one stopped him.

"You look good" Woojin complimented the vampire he knew he was blushing like crazy however he couldn't contain his inner wolf around the vampire. Those charming dimples and soft eyes made him weak in the knees. "Thanks, so do you." The vampire flirted back. The wolf just giggled and the sound made Chan hear wedding bells.

"I like your highlights" the wolf smiled. "And I like you." The vampire replied faster than a heartbeat and that he could register. Both creatures ending up blushing profusely.

"Gosh are all old creatures this sloppy."

"Yah!" Chan whined. "I'm that not old" the literal ancient vampire pouted crossing his arms and sticking his plumb bottom lip out. The scene made Woojins heart raze. "You're so cute when you're angry." He dreamly commented.

"Well, youre cute everyday."

"Guess I win then, I'm claiming my prize, a date with a not-so-cute vampire." He held his head high.

"Yeah- wait what do you mean by not-so-cute?" Chan pouted even harder trying to pretend to be upset at the wolf. However it wasn't one fiber in his body that could stay at the creature for a substantially amount of time. His anger already long gone.

"What I mean is a not-so-cute but an adorable vampire. "

"Oh..."

 

"So the date?" Chan walked around the counter and took the wolf hands. "Right now?" Woojin blushed. "Time wait for noone, my cute wolf!" Chan smiled brightly as he leaped out of the store with the love of his life intertwined. "Changbin you're in charge so please close the store, -" Chan stopped quickly to yell.

"- oh and dont wait up!" Chan sent a winked towards to his blushing wolf. "Wha! Chan!" Woojin shrieked clearly embarrassed as he left h himself dragged out of the store. Who is he kidding, he'd let the vampire drag him to the ends of the earth no questions asked.

 

''Ugh gross'' Changbin faked barfed.

"Oh hush, you." Felix shut him up with a kiss his on cubby soft cheeks, making the warlock lit up. Changbin pouted however "You missed a spot." The warlock pointed to his pink puckered lips.

"Oh you sap." Yet the dryad obeyed. They kissed, softly lips innocently pressing against each other as they sighed in content.

 

"Wait.... did Minho steal Jisung?" Felix pushed Changbin away for a second.

"Who cares about that rodent anyways" Changbin leaned back in trying to smooch his boyfriend.

"But hyung-"

"No buts, only kisses!" The tiny warlock demanded. How could Felix agrue with that? He silently prayed for the safety of his friend and asked the Gods to protect him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Somewhere else, far away from the store, Jisung was in human form full on panicking. The boy was tied up on a large kingsized bed in an unfamiliar bedroom. Minho was looming over his exposed body, snickering at him. The shapeshifter did not know if he was shaking from being fully on display or from the look he couldn't decipher that the creature was giving him. A mixture of want, lust and arousal. The incubuss licked his lips seductively...

What had happened?!


	2. Scary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn this is looooong ! Hope you enjoy Ahh and sorry for the late update:(((( sorry again for any typos since its 3 am and I'm sleep deprived af @_@

Felix was an optimist. He believed in the nature of things. His motto consisted of believing in the good of all creatures roaming around. Felix was also a soft hearted boy after, although slightly gullible. He really thought with all his big pure heart that Jisung would be totally fine. He patted Changbins soft black hair and sighed in contempt as the warlock smushed his head further into the dryads neck. However things were to abruptly change...

 

 

 

After minho walked out of the store he immediately went straight home. He wasn't such a social being. He preferred to stay at home and watch movies, or go to the movies by himself. But most importantly he loved staying home and playing with his 3 adorable cats; Soon-ie, Doong-ie, Dori. They were his whole world. He did anything in his order to make their lives as comfortable as possible. Yeah, Minho admitted to spoiling his animals rotten. He ordered them several specialized toys. Therefore he needed to go pick them up. He used to have them delivered directly to his home however the new website he started ordering from only had pick up stations. They where demon cats with special needs after all and he intended to do anything in his power to get them everything they needed.

 

Once he got home he softly placed the sleeping black cat on his couch. His cats where intrigued by the newcomer however they didn't seem threatened nor hostile which was a good thing. Minho was hoping that his cats would welcome the new extension to their family.  
The incubuss opened the package and gleamed at the cute collar he bought. He knew he was in the right when he placed an extra order incase Doongie ripped it apart. He lifted the sleeping cat in his lap and placed it on Jisung. The cat didn't struggle at all which made Minho warm. He lifted the kitten in the air and placed smooches all over the felines face. However his nose nose scrunch at the unfamiliar stench of the cat. It reeked because it smelled too much like the store and the employees. This wasn't acceptable. 

"Cmon kitty lets go give you a bath."

 

 

 

-  
After bathing the sleeping kitty he still didn't wake up. Minho was being exstra careful. See although  Minho was a demon, or a incubus to be spesific, he was a gentle soul. He didn't crave pleasure despite his nature, he would rather seek comfort. However he was made to thrive off sexual energy but he had trained his body to refuse it so he didnt need to feed of human energy everyday. With the evolved technology Minho simply got his suppliers to deliver their energy in specialised pills. This allowed him freedom to obtain the necessary amount of energy whenever he needed it.  
The kittens head twitched lightly making Minho snap out of his thoughts.  
"Oh you must be exhausted kitten." He wrapped the animal in a soft cashmere blanket. 

"Sleep well my precious." He whispered as he left the bedroom closing it silently behind him.

 

 

 

Jisung had bad habits of hibernating. It was the down fall of his abilities as a shapeshifter. He would fall asleep for hours on end. His body could modify to any animals so his possibilities were endless however with great amount of magic energy his body required sleep to recover. This could lead him to pass out for minutes or hours. This was also why Chan insisted that someone kept an eye on him since he was defenseless in his sleep. Which was understandable since Jisung somehow always found himself knees deep in trouble.  
After a while the kitten woke in an unfamiliar surrounding. His ears peaked however he was still groggy from sleep.

 

"What where am I..." Jisung looked around him in the dark room. It surely wasn't his bedroom; Felix didn't move him to his bedroom mid nap.  
"Oh no not again!" Jisung freaked. He rushed up in a sitting position but wait this wasnt Chans or Changbins bed. It was way to big.  
"Oh, thank god." The shapeshifter was exiled from their sleeping courtes after one too many accidents of bedwetting. He had a tiny bladder so who could honestly blame him.

 

"Wait where am I..." Jisung started to panic. He quickly shifted back to his human form. A wave of discomfort fell on him as the cold breeze hit his body.  
"Naked... just great" he sighed. Where was his clotes? But more importantly importantly where the heck was he?! He tried to get up and hopefully search for a way out; the atmosphere he got from the room gave the shapeshifter the heebiejeebies. However as he was slithering towards the end of the humungous bed he felt something tight around his neck.  
"What the heck". Jisung tried to get it off but it didnt bugde.  
"What is even going on!" He yelled filled up with frustration and frankly just fed up. He should probably not have yelled that loud however as he contemplated if anyone had heard him he cought a glimpse of some toys by the bed and got distracted. Jisung didn't hear the door opening nor someone entering.  
When the sudden air round Jisung got even more freezing cold hairs on the back of his neck rising and sweat beginning to form; Jisung knew he was screwed. He slowly looked towards the door gaze falling upon the cold demeanor of the person standing with arms crossed and a gaze so powerful it was piercing right through him. Jisung was crying on the inside fearing for his life. 

 

 

"Who are you?" The shapeshifter didn't even get a chance before the man answered for him.

 

 

"An intruder."

Minho snapped his fingers and suddenly the intruder was on the bed with his hands tied up to the bedpost. He struggled against the strong hold however he quickly gave up knowing that it was no use fighting against the mans magic powers. Jisung decided it was time to open his mouth and demand answers instead.

"Who are you and why am I here?!"

"I asked you first, intruder."

"Well I asked you second!"

"God this is annoying..." Minho sighed and snapped his fingers once more and the boy felt the hold on his wrists get tighter. This whole situation gave the shapeshifter distress. Jisung couldn't take it any longer.

"I'm Han Jisung and I know my rights!" This was something he learned from Chan. In any given scenario where he found himself in a bit of a pickle he should preach his rights until he annoyed them and they let him go. The shapeshifter was persistent.

"Oh, wait youre Jisung?" The man stopped for a second. Still unconvinced however his actions halted as he got closer to inspect the supposed Jisung.  
"Yeah..." Jisungs made a cat tail and ears pop up as proof.

 

 

 

 

"Oh my my! Interesting, I see you do have the cat collar on."  
Jisung relaxed a bit but he was still technically held captive. His eyes pleaded for mercy. Minho realized what he had done and regret sunk throughout the incubus. 

"Sorry for kidnapping you and tying you up Sungie."

"Uhm, thats fine" Jisung saw how devastating the expression on the mans face at least he felt some sort of remorse. The hold agaisnt his wrists loosened a bit but he was still very much physically unable to move.

"Gosh, where are my manners! The names Minho, sweetface." The man, Minho, smiled bopping the top of Jisungs nose giggling at the confused reaction of the other. One second he looked like he'd disintegrate Jisung however in the next he was gushing over him like a school girl.

"You're really cute Sungie."

"Thanks... Could you perhaps-"

"So defenseless..." He got closer and Jisung started to feel unwary. 

"So innocent and captivating." Soon the incubus was hoovering over Jisung looking down on the other with a look Jisung couldn't decipher.  
"Your cheeks are so precious, round and soft looking..."

"Uhm, excuse m-"

"You have such a delicate soft fatigue, I wanna keep you locked up forever. "

Okay that was the final draw for Jisung. "You pervert, dont look!".  
The shapeshifter struggled harder face flushed from the rain for compliments.

"Oh my I keep forgetting my manners." Minho snapped his fingers and suddenly the tie came undone. Jisung tried his best to cover up, his ears and tail shifted to that of a squirrel to cover his body with the big bushy tail.

"Youre so precious my little chubby cheeked squirrel" Minhoes eyes flashed a bright red while his mouth twisted into that of a half smirk grin with sharp teeth pointing out. His piercing gaze was locked on Jisung sending shivers down the poor boys spine. He started to shake like a Serbian soldier in summer.  
"D-dont eat me! My diet consists only of fast food and I rarely shower!"

 

 

Minho face changed in a split second and so the did the thicc tension in the room, the incubus bursted out laughing falling on the floor and rolling around clutching his stomach. 

"You are just too funny, sweet cheeks!" The demon couldn't take it as he dried of the tears from his eyes.  
"Uhm, so you're not going to eat me?" Jisung asked. 

"What no, Im not into that-''

Jisung let out a breath of relief.

"-however I would eat you out at any time my darling." Minho sent Jisung a flirty wink making the shapeshifter turn bright red and fully shift into his squirrel persona from sheer embarrassment. 

"Oh too much?" Minho asked worried he might've gone too far with his playfulness.  
Jisung hopped off the bed and hid under the bed.  
"Im sorry if that was a bit too crude! Please come out!" The incubus pleaded. Jisung didn't budge. 

 

"I'm leaving you some clothes here and I'll wait outside until you're finished so that I can take you home." Minho tried.  
"Your friends must be worried sick about you, Sungie." He said lastly as the door shut behind him.

 

 

 

After Jisung heared a soft click he peeked out and saw that Minho had placed a set of fresh clothes by the bed. He quckily shifted and examined the clothing; they looked a bit to big for him but he wasnt complaining.  
After he got dressed he made his way out of the bedroom. And he was greeted by the handsome incubus. He gulped and looked down. He didn't look that good in the dim bedroom lights. Jisung cursed under his breath the mans beauty was too much for him.

 

"You look so good in my clothes."

"Thank you?" Jisung shook his head bashfully, the sent of the demon made his nerves somehow calm.

"Please have a seat, sweet cheeks. "  
Jisung took a seat furthest away.

"Are you hungry by any chance? I cooked some food just for you." Minho smiled. 

"I should really be going..." Jisung felt bed for declining the offer. However guilt really hit him with the way Minhos face fell.  
"Ah I see." The dissapointment was rich in the demons eyes and they turned slightly watery. The pout was what finally broke Jisung.  
"One the other hand, I could eat! Who in this world can even deny free food?" Jisung exclaimed.  
Minhos face lit up and the blinding heart melting smile made Jisung alsmot fall faster of the other.

 

Jisung started to shove food in his mouth filling his cheeks up like a actually squirrel. Minho sat and watched memorized by the male.  
"Gosh you have the cutest cheeks, I just wanna stuff your face." He comment.

Jisung choked.

"Oh, here drink some water" he handed Jisung a glass.

"T-thank you-u."

After chugging it down Jisung eyebrows knitted together he was clearly not happy with all the remakes and comments made by the other.  
"Stop saying stuff like that." 

"But why? You look so good I bet you'd even taste delicious!" 

"Im uncomfortable, Minho." Jisung looked down at the plate.

"I'm sorry.. You see I haven't had many encounters with people like you."  
Jisung peeked up a little hurt by the words "...people like me?".

 

"Not in an offensive way! You just intrigue me and fascinate me. I'm not usually this blunt with people I meet for the first time. I swear I'm way more chill but you make me feel all fuzzy inside..." Minhos face flushed with embarrassment form the sudden confession and speaking about his honest feelings and how the other made him feel so much like he was finally home.  
Jisung got quiet after hearing the demons true feeling. Minhos gaze fell as he failed to look into Jisungs soft brown pools of honeysuckle eyes. 

"You're not-"  
Minho perked up slightly.  
"You're not that bad yourself." Jisung mumbled.  
Minho blushed face lightning up.  
"I mean you did essentially kidnap and tie me up but you're not a bad person." Jisung explained further. 

"I don't care if you're of demon kind, one my best friends is a demon and I love him very much". 

"Huh, really, who is this demon that you love so much?" Minho asked teeth clenched.  
"Dont get jealous, he's got his eyes dead set on an angel."

 

"Ah Hyunjin...".

"Yeah. Wait, you know him?" 

"He's the only demon I know who won't shut up about angels." Minho sighed. 

"Well I think they're cute, for the most part."

 

 

"Well I think you're re pretty cute with your mouth full, its quite the breathtaking sight...". Minho said dreamily. Jisung threw a piece of his food and it hit the incubus in the face.

 

"Ack!".

 

 

 

 

"Can I please pinch your cheeks just once?"  
"No!"

 

 

 

-  
After Jisung was overly well fed he started to get restless. "Minho when are you taking me back?"  
The demon sighed sadly. "Oh I thought you might want to rest just a bit after you ate that much food..."  
"I should really get going it's late..." Jisung wasn't convinced. 

"Hmm I was thinking about giving you desserts and belly rubs though... but oh well...". Minho casts his eyes on the door and slowly made his way to the door.

 

 

Jisungs two weaknesses. Damn.

 

 

"However one more hour couldn't hurt right?" Jisung knew this wasn't going to end well however his needs to get fed icecream and have his belly rubbed took over all his other more sensible and reasonable senses.  
"Yay!" 

 

 

Jisung got settled on top of minho who had his arms secured around the shapeshifter with one hand feeding him the ice cream from a bucket and the other one rubbimg his belly slowly.  
It wasn't long until Jisung soon fell asleep and Minho had to put the ice cream away. He tucked Jisung closer to his chest and started gently stroking his hair.

 

"You're so cute." The demon whispered voice laced with fondness.

"My cute squirrel." Minhos eyes flashed the same bright red again.

"Mine."

 

 

Jisung shifted a bit in his sleep snoring lightly cheeks squished on the demons solid chest whilst Minho just cooed adoringly. 

 

 

-  
"Achoo!" Chan sneezed. He felt a disturbance in the air.  
"Are you starting to get sick Channie?" Woojin asked worriedly. 

"No but I just think I got the chills babe". The vampire felt something was wrong.  
"Really?" The wolf looked at the older in confusion.  
"Woojinnie I think we might have to cut this date a little short I'm afraid." Chan got up from the bed a little dissonant. 

 

"But what about the surprise I had planned for you..." the wolf exclaimed softly shifting from sitting position and turning over to present himself.  
"What surprise?" The vampire looked back at the wolf prettily batting his eyelashes and whining.  
"Its that time of the month for me... Can't you stay a bit longer Chan-ie-hyung?" The wolf moaned the last part empathizing his need for Chan by releasing sweet and intoxicating pheromones into the air.

 

"Lord have mercy!" Chan couldn't resist his man and his insticts to provide him with his all needs. It took over his other instincts telling him that something was definitely off. All that was currently occupying Chan's busy one track mind now was Woojin. Woojin. Breed. 

 

 

 

The wolf smiled sweetly.

 

 

 

 

 

 

-  
"Binnie?" The dryad asked out of the blue.

"Yes Lixie?"

"Do you seriously think Han is okay?" Felix could shake off the feeling that something was off too.  
"You're thinking too much, babe." Changbins answers didn't comfort him at all. He was still worried sick about his friend. 

"But that man seems so ominous..." Felix shivered just thinking about the interaction he had.  
"I definitely got some wired vibes from him, that's for sure."  
"Lets not forget the fact that he practically kidnapped sungie!" Felix exclaimed pointing out that that's wrong and illegal. 

"I know, i know but Jisungs a smart kid you know-" Changbin looked at Felix who still didnt look convinced.  
"He won't get fooled by things like belly rubs and ice cream." Changbin proudly reassured the other and Felix visually relaxed a bit.

 

"Rest assured he's got a good head on his shouldres." As much as he hated to admit it Changbin knew Jisung was capable of anything and he still cared deeply for the younger.

 

"Wow hyung, I've never seen you talk so highly of Jisung before." Felix snickered.  
"Well yeah thats because 99.99% of the time he's a peeing little shit." Changbin still hadn't hasn't forgotten why he wanted to throw Jisung in the trash.

"I really like the soft side of you hyung, you're so cute." Felix nuzzled the warlocks neck placing chaste kisses along the way up to his cheek.  
"Stop it...'' Changbin blushed but didn't try to do any to actually stop the other's actions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the new stray kids album is such a masterpiece!!! Our bois are so talented:(((  
> Stay tuned for more shenanigans in the next chapter where I finally get to introduce Seungmin and Hyunjin!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo dun dun DUH!  
> What has that adorable little squirrel gotten himself into? What will happen next?   
> If you are curious so stay tuned cuz the next chapter that's all about M I N S U N G.  
> My bias is obvious af... however it can only get more wild from here on out!!!  
> Please leave a comment and tell me what you thought, feedback is greatly appreciated and motivates me to write more :3♡


End file.
